


The Presage

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Romance, Thor AU, horror romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: pres∙age:(of an event) be a sign or warning that (something, typically something bad) will happen.throughout your relationship with Thor, there has been a dark entity lurking in the beyond. at first, it was a warning, alluding to a future you soon came to know all too well. now, it’s a physical representation of your current fears, playing with your emotions, and the things that you perceive to be reality.[reader insert]
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Presage

omen: 

1\. an event regarded as a portent of good or evil.

2\. prophetic significance

\---

It was always there, lurking within the shadows, and you knew it. It had been here since you and Thor first met each other. That night in a mutual friend’s home, a small gathering of the minds and a celebration of a loving engagement. Your eyes landed on Thor, and a coldness ran through the house. It felt as though your body was purging itself from the inside out, disgustingly sick with what they call love at first sight. It was the same for Thor.

You remember every part about that night still. That first conversation you had with Thor; it was about the weather, funnily enough. You remember staring off in the distance down the dark hallway and seeing it for the first time. A dark and clouded apparition that stood tall and firm. It was not of any harm, as it was, at most, a warning of the next few months to come. Those months turned to years, and the previous omen flashed danger as the dread and toll of existence ran heavily on your mind. You remember all the smiles and laughter that came before the dark, cold days filled with unease and sickness.

It had always been the three of you; you, Thor, and it. There was not a name for it. At first, you refused to acknowledge the presence, thinking it would go away, but it never did. Not to mention you couldn’t help but pay attention to it. It knew you, and it knew Thor too. It was aware of every movement you made and very attentive to every emotion you felt. It was a part of you.

Thor claimed he couldn’t see it, faking as if he didn’t know what you were talking about. But it, the entity, was just as much as you as it was him. The blonde, burly man was just as afraid of it as you were, and there wasn’t much that Thor feared.

It was if the entity were the single thing that brought you and Thor to each other, or as though it was the single thing tearing you apart from one another.

But this isn’t to say that there weren’t any happy days, because there was. But the happiness only lasted hours, if not, minutes. The consistent lingering feeling that it could grab you at any point and snatch away your joy, replacing it with terror.

Nevertheless, the creak in the floorboards was just a painful reminder that it was still here and that it wouldn’t go away. It was the shadow that would peer into the room you were in, walking past doors, and running through the halls, all to make you frightened and frozen with terror. No amount of isolation or trips to your mother’s house could make it go away.

The best thing you could do is what you know you should. You know, the thought that was always lingering in the back of your mind. What you and Thor both know is right in a circumstance like this. The whole reason this thing is here in the first place. Yet you both ignored that responsibility, not wanting to face the truth.

But still, as the rain pours heavily against the window, you’re frozen in fear as the figure appears floating over you. You can vaguely see a face within the black void, something so familiar to you, but you’re at a loss for words at who it might be. So close to you, but so far away, a shadowy hand reaches out to you, beckoning you to grasp it.

You found courage deep within you to grab its hand. It was cold and rough, yet it felt like home. The familiarity of its face and its touch was overwhelming. You could feel the burning sensation of fear in the pit of your stomach, but at the same time, you were calm. Deadly calm.

You get off of the bed, allowing it to lead you out of the room. The cold floors feel like you’re walking on ice as the figure compels you down the dark hallway towards a door that has never been in your apartment. It was a plain black door, even darker than the entity – almost like a void. Yet before you know it, the door is open with a blinding white light. A sharp shriek echoes in your head as a stinging pain grew in your abdomen.

The shriek becomes louder by the second, and your hands clamp over your ears as you fall to your knees. Still, you kept your eyes on the beam of light, never having it leave your line of vision. Lids hung low over your eyes, and when they fell shut, all you could see was the light. It tormented you, exposing you to different images of what was next to come. But yet that omen felt so warm and full of life, even though it called for the worst: possible death.

When the light faded and the images stopped playing in your mind, you found yourself kneeling in the fetal position in the middle of the hallway. Hot tears streamed from your eyes as you sobbed quietly. It felt as though the weight of the world was pressing you down, crushing you. Your body ached, feeling heavy, and all you could do was stay there, unable to move until you felt the eyes burning holes into your back look away.

And when they finally looked away, you sluggishly got up from the middle of the floor, hauling yourself back to your bedroom. Burying yourself beneath the covers as you’re forced to repeat this cycle over and over again.


End file.
